Kyndal Nyystrom
Kyndal Nyystrom was a noted Doctor/Scientist in the fields of Cryptozoology and Xenobiology. During the height of the Galactic Civil War, Kyndal began to pursue the study and collecting of artifacts and lifeforms relating to the Force, primarily to keep them out of the hands of the Emperor. Kyndal would go on to found the Nyystrom Institute with Arthur Bishop and Weyland Yutani on Torellia and Rotex. While Kyndal stayed passive during the Galactic Civil War, she was looked upon as an ally to the Antrixian Resistance and Graydon Strykia's group, the Shadow Wolves. History Early Life Kyndal Nyystrom was born on Corellia in 35 BBY. Her family moved to Esseles shortly after her birth where she would grow up. An intellectually gifted child, Kyndal excelled throughout her early and later education, landing her a scholarship to the Calamar University by the time she was 13. At the University, Kyndal chose to study biology, pursuing a doctorate in Biology, along with a doctorate in Cryptozoology and Xenobiology. Later Life Battle of Rotex After the Battle of Rotex, Kyndal was wanted for questioning by Imperial forces, specifically members of the Inquisitorous. Fearing for her life, Kyndal fled Rotex and ventured towards the secretive shadowport, Exile Station. Following a lead concerning ancient artifacts dating back to the Great Galactic War, Kyndal was determined to continue her work in tracking down relics of the Jedi and the Sith to keep them out of the hands of the Emperor. Kyndal spent time on Exile Station and also on the forgotten world of Trudaa where she assisted Graydon Strykia in the studies of the Jedi ruins there. She would also be one of the key individuals in unlocking the secrets of the Gray Circle and what had caused the Jedi to abandon Trudaa. On the planet Acamaris, Kyndal found rumors of an ancient civilization located within the expanse of the Kavas Sector said to be impossible to enter. Kyndal was undaunted and continued her investigation, eventually finding a way past the Acar and Maris drifts and into the heart of the Kavas Sector. The first world Kyndal and her crew encountered was Gatiea, an abandon world that she theorized had once been like Coruscant. The City planet was in a state of ruin and had been all but abandoned, but Kyndal and her team did find evidence that there had been people on the world recently, or at least had visited some time in the last year or two. Appearance and Personality Kyndal Nyystrom was a outspoken idealist and scientist during the time of the Galactic Empire. While she was well known for her studies in Xenobiology and Cryptozoology, she would come to be known for voicing her opposition against the anti-Jedi laws of the Empire also. As a scientist, Nyystrom was very well prepared and had advanced knowledge in several research fields. She showed a high level of knowledge of ancient cultures and various methods to study them, as well as being skilled in sophisticated medical and forensic science procedures. Despite being a very short, gentle, faithful and calm looking young woman, Kyndal was a most humane and strong willed individual with a high level of moral reasoning and a very devoted believer in the Church of the Force. Her inability to bear any children left a mark on her personality as she became very upset whenever she was reminded of that fact. Her infertility may be an explanation behind her fascination with creation, life, and the Force. Kyndal was dedicated to her work, so much that she often overlooked her relationships with others. This was true of her until after her meeting with Lilandra Blackthorne and the realization that she had nearly lost all those she considered friends due to her quest for knowledge. Prior to that, most of Kyndal's relationships were brief and shallow. RPG D6 Stats Type: Scientist DEXTERITY 2D+1 Blaster 4D+2, Dodge 4D KNOWLEDGE 4D Alien Species 7D, (s)Alien Species: Cryptozoology 7D, (s)Alien Species: Xenobiology 9D+1, Bureaucracy 5D+1, Cultures 6D+2, (s)History: Galactic History 6D+2, Languages 6D+1, (s)Scholar: Cryptozoology 7D, (s)Scholar: Jedi Lore 5D+2, (s)Scholar: Sith Lore 5D+1, Science 7D, (s)Science: Biology 7D+1, (s)Science: Cryptozoology 9D, Value 6D+2, Willpower 5D MECHANICAL 2D+2 Astrogation 5D, Communications 5D, Repulsorlift Operations 5D, Sensors 6D+2, Space Transports 5D+1 PERCEPTION 3D Bargain 6D, Command 5D+1, Con 5D, Investigation 6D, Search 7D+1, Sneak 5D STRENGTH 2D+1 Lifting 4D, Stamina 4D+1 TECHNICAL 3D+2 Computer Programming/Repair 5D, (s)Computer Programming/Repair: Analysis 7D, Droid Programming 4D+2, Droid Repair 5D, First Aid 7D, (A)Medicine 6D+2, (A)Forensic Medicine 6D Force Points: 1 Dark Side Points: 0 Character Points: 13 Move: 10 Equipment: Datapad, Comlink, Portable Computer (6D power/10D Memory), Armored EVA Suit (STR+1D/+1 to resist damage), Portable Scanner, Survival Kit, Scientific Field Analysis Kit, Hold-out Blaster (3D+1), Knife (STR+1D) Category:Characters Category:Non-Player Characters